


Sweet Dreams, Love

by desertchorus



Category: America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Fall Out Boy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overthinking, Panic Attacks, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertchorus/pseuds/desertchorus
Summary: Benzedrine has spent a number of nights not sleeping.





	Sweet Dreams, Love

 

He stood at the mirror, his almost-fogged reflection regarding him with an equal amount of scrutiny. Eyes raked over his features while he rubbed makeup remover over his painted skin. There was a kind of strange unveiling. None but his own eyes were privy to his naked features. The occasional splash from the carousel’s river would only serve to cake the makeup onto his head, rather than wash it away.

 

Benzedrine grimaced at his sickly pallor. Sans foundation, no one could ever believe him to be a doctor. Not with this kind of health.

 

(Not that it mattered. He seemed to be incapable of dying anyway.)

 

He elected to focus on the baseline level of grime that never seemed to fade with any amount of scrubbing or cleaner. In a horrible way, it reminded him of the unchanging features of him and his companions, despite how long they had been-

 

_ Stop it _ , he scolded himself.  _ There’s a reason no one thinks of the past. Don’t remember. _

 

With the last remaining bits of lipstick and eyeliner running into the sink, he gave his appearance one last frown. He pushed the window open to let out any remaining steam, and left the slightly dingy bathroom.

 

His bare toes touched his bedroom’s carpet. The running fan gave the room a slight buzz. Benzedrine sunk into the comfortable routine of turning down the lights, removing his binder, and laying out his costume for the followings day’s performance. The corrosive yellow of the suit seemed to leak into the walls, the carpets, infecting them with color. He forced himself to look away after a moment.

 

Benzedrine slipped under too-thin sheets, mind still working.  _ How- how long have we been here? _ he began to ask himself.  _ What came before this? _ He was certain there had been something. Sometimes he could imagine flashes of dull color and gentle voices.  _ How did I get here? What happened to me? My friends? _

 

His breath began to run short. Tears ran their tracks just to stain his pillow in the dim light. He squeezed his eyes tight and his pillow tighter. Just when it had all become too much, the lights flickered.

 

Mid-episode Benzedrine was too caught up in his thoughts to realize when the lights wavered and fan stopped moving. A thick black smoke curled in through the open bathroom window, drifting into place beside the bed.

 

A clawed hand reached from the dark mist to card through Benzedrine’s smooth hair. The reaction was near-instantaneous, the previously tightened features relaxed with sleep. Sandman sat beside him on the bed. He allowed himself just this little indulgence. Listening to his unknowing love sleep peacefully, tracing his lips with the pad of a finger.

 

Sandman reached into a small pouch resting at his waist, carefully hidden by his cloak. He removed a swirling handful of glowing sand. His dark eyes rested on it for a moment. The dream he had worked on the previous night, all soft and peaceful. All for his Benzedrine.

 

He let his dream slip through his fingers and into the mind of his sleeping companion. He stood with hope fluttering in his hollow chest. He leaned and pressed a kiss to Benzedrine’s forehead, and something close to a smile tightened the corners of his eyes.

 

Sandman took a last look and shifted back into a mass of shadow.

 

As morning arose next, a small smile would grace Benzedrine’s lips as he discovered a black-and-white smudge on his forehead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow uh same sandman


End file.
